Skrael
Skrael (IAUSI: SKRSSO452990135) are a sentient species of bipedal reptilians that inhabit the Yuhjung system. They are most noted for a series of conflicts they had with the Irin Republic in the Yuhjung Wars (2982). History Skrael evolved on the planet Yuhjung, a hotter planet than earth, with desert regions at the poles and boiling seas of lava at the equator. Their rock-like skin allows them to hold moisture for far longer than humans, but they are cold-blooded, meaning they must rest for long periods of the day. Skrael have always pursued technology in an enthusiasm that rivals even humans. Similar to the Velconum Empire, Skrael have tried bioengineering and mutating their bodies (often to horrific monstrocities which are locked away). They were quick in their history to reach the space age, and call all their soldiers "marines", regardless of whether they serve off of Yuhjung or not. The Skrael are not united, as there were several nations present on Yuhjung when they made contact with the Irin Republic, but the most prominent was the Rijsaut Expanse, which had political control over most Skrael factions. The Pasha Valley, the name of a powerful rebel group, was the main opponent of the Rijsaut. However, the Rijsaut Expanse managed to create a thriving space exploration program and settled much of the Yuhjung system. On the planet R-332, an Irini stationed colony near Dagesta, a team of Skrael marines made contact with the Republic. This meeting was diplomatic, but soon, the Skrael suddenly turned on the Irini. The Skrael Chief explained this as "humanity was too powerful a species; a powerful species is a dangerous species." Lord Marshall would later mention, "I never really understood those fellows." The Irin Republic had much of its resources stretched from fighting the Velconum Empire, and only Lord Luzhkov's fleet could be spared. The young Captain Marshall was the shining leader in this fleet, and he headed several missions to defeat the Skrael invasion fleet. The Irin Republic pushed back the Skrael into a retreat back to the Yuhjung system, where they formally surrendered after the Battle of Yuhjung (2982). However, a renegade group of Pasha Valley rebels attacked the ISS Hope, Captain Marshall's ship, and he managed to maneuver the ''Hope ''through a barrage of enemy fire so that his crew could escape, crashing it into Yuhjung's lava seas, but surviving until an Irini carrier could pick him up. Marshall was awarded a lordship for this heroic action. After the end of the Yuhjung Wars, the Rijsaut Expanse collapsed and the Irin Republic established a government in its place. Pasha Valley rebels constantly try to overthrow the human regime, but it is to little success. Anatomy Skrael are a little shorter than average humans, but have large, broad chests and more muscles. They have a thick, rock-like hide that can range from a dark brownish shade to a pink-orange blend. A mask-like protusion of rocky skin covers their forehead. Three small horns grow from either side of this. Skrael have similar organ systems to that of Kynzghai and other reptilians, but have human-like fingers and feet. Society Skrael society is overwhelmingly urban. They are all carnivores, as there is little vegetation present on Yuhjung. Honor and respect is taught to young Skrael, and they are generally chivalrous when it comes to battle (however, there are notable examples, such as declaring unprovoked war on the Republic and ambushing Captain Marshall). Their fascination with bioengineering and mutations has left many modern Skrael working with Velconi labratories to become better at everything. Category:Species